1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of the graphic arts and particularly a process and/or art of producing or preparing decorative materials wherein graphics are prepared by way of applying distinctive coloration to desired particular areas of a surface, which may be paper, glass, plastic or otherwise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to the prior art, certain techniques have been known by which coloration or colored material has been applied to a surface. For example, having reference to a wooden picture frame, the following technique for applying gold leaf has been known. The surface of the frame is covered with Quick Size, which is a form of adhesive. The gold leaf is a commercially available article. The technique involves cutting it up into little squares making it easier to handle than otherwise. Then these little squares of gold leaf would be stuck onto the wooden frame so as to cover the surface to which the adhesive had been applied. This is a slow, tedious process, not at all having the capabilities of the process of the invention which is described hereinafter.
There is also a commercially known product which is known as a transfer print foil. This is a product which is commercially available in rolls having different colors. This product is a very thin, laminated product which in the commercial form has a very thin outer transparent mylar lamination. Underneath the mylar lamination is another lamination which is a colored, metallic film which may be of any of various colors with a form of adhesive in between the two films referred to. There is a further film on the inside of the metallic film as described which is a film which is a release coat which in the commercial utilization of the transfer print foil causes the metallic film to be adhered to the surface to which it is applied. The transfer print foil as described is readily available commercially, as well as descriptions of its formation, characteristics and typical manner of commercial usage. Typically, the transfer print foil as described is utilized in an apparatus which is a form of press with a steel plate which by way of the application of pressure and heat to the transfer print foil, images can be caused to transfer from the colored lamination to a surface.
The prior art techniques as described above do not provide the capability for an ordinary individual to produce decorative materials or graphics in a relatively simple way using known materials. This type of capability is lacking in the prior art and the herein invention provides a unique process or technique enabling an ordinary individual by applying only relatively ordinary skills to be able to produce highly decorative materials and graphics which are highly artistic and decorative in appearance.